Users utilize various types of digital media content such as movies and video games. A recommender system predicts a preference that a user would have for digital media content, which the user might not have considered and makes recommendations. The user then accesses and utilizes the recommended digital media content. However, digital media content may not be immediately accessible because of the time it takes to download the digital media content.